Back Here, With Me
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] The second war has ended. Cagalli decides to make some decisions while Athrun has some of his own. Will they be together or go their separate ways? Post Destiny. AthrunXCagalli


Author's notes: Another AsuCaga fic!

Hope you enjoy this! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/GSD.

* * *

**Back Here, With Me **

Cagalli sat at the beach, staring up at the sky. The sky was painted a beautiful orange, signs that night was going to fall upon the earth soon. The tangerine clouds spread across the vast horizon, joined with the tranquil at the very end. It was so peaceful. They all seemed to be oblivious to the terrible war which swept the entire Earth.

Cagalli listened to the sound of the waves as she thought; her arms clutched around her knees which were brought close to her. The war had taken away things but made new ones. She lost her father but gained a brother. People were sacrificed but peace had finally prevailed. Most of all, it had given her love, namely Athrun Zala. It was now however, on the brink of collapse after the second war. Cagalli felt terrible watching him together with other girls like Meyrin and Meer. But she could not hold on to him. Orb, which her father left behind for her, was first on her priority list. It was getting very tiring for her.

"Cagalli?" a voice called out behind Cagalli.

Cagalli turned to see striking emerald eyes greeting her. "A…Athrun…Why are you here?" Cagalli asked.

"May I?" Athrun asked and sat himself down beside Cagalli. His blue hair glistened in the evening rays. Cagalli tore her eyes away from him. It hurts just to see him. His green eyes reminded her of the time she had cried all night for him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Athrun said.

"Eh? Emmm…" Cagalli replied.

"I saw the sunset when I was driving along the beach. I decided to stop by the beach to view it when I saw you." Athrun answered the question Cagalli had asked earlier. Cagalli gave no reply.

There was silence between the couple as their gaze was fixated on the sunset. Athrun then noticed two white seagulls on the beach which had not returned to their nests. A seagull was flying behind another. The one in front flew in an arc and stopped on the sands. The other one followed. As soon as the one behind had landed on the ground, the seagull which had been in front took flight. The other seagull immediately followed.

Athrun watched the seagulls. Their actions reminded him of his relationship with Cagalli. _"We had to chase each other, no one truly holding on to each other." _Athrun thought sadly. Then he stole a peek at Cagalli. Her amber eyes were lit up by the retracting sunset, which made them even more enchanting. She was beautiful.

_"Always, I had to seek for you, just like that seagull. You were out of my reach. I was getting tired, but I…" _Athrun regretted his actions in the second war. It must have hurt Cagalli deeply, and it had lengthened the distance between them. He then observed her left hand. She was still not wearing the ring he had given her when he proposed to her before he left for PLANTs.

_"I love you Cagalli, I always have." _Athrun thought as he glanced at the silent Cagalli who was still caught up with the sky. _"I will not lose you! Ever again!" _Athrun had a determined look in his emerald eyes.

"Cagalli!" "Athrun!" Both of them said at the same time.

Cagalli and Athrun were surprised with each other's outburst.

"Er…you go first…" Athrun said while looking down.

"No…its okay, you go first…" Cagalli replied, tearing her gaze away from him.

Silence prevailed between them once again. It was Athrun who finally broke the silence.

"Cagalli…" Athrun started, looking into her half-closed eyes. She did not turn to face him. Her eyes concentrated on a small hermit crab moving along the beach a distance in front of her.

"Cagalli, I feel…it's time to stop playing this chasing game." Athrun said, all the while observing Cagalli.

Cagalli felt a sudden sharp pain in her heart after hearing Athrun say those words but did not show it. _"So he is thinking what I am thinking too? That is good for the both of us…" _Cagalli thought sadly.

"I feel the same way." Cagalli replied.

Athrun felt his heart leap in joy. He fingered a small box in his pocket. "Cagalli, I'm sorry for what I did the last time. I know it must have hurt you badly. I wanted to tell you…"

Cagalli cut Athrun off. "Let me say it Athrun." She had a pained look on her face. "I would feel better this way, and perhaps you too." She continued.

"Cagalli?" Athrun was confused.

"I know it has been difficult for the both of us. But Orb will always be first place for me. You're right. Let's stop this chasing game." Cagalli looked at Athrun who had a puzzled look on his face. "Let's break up Athrun. It will hurt less if we let go of each other earlier before we fall in too deep."

Athrun was shocked at Cagalli's words. Even with his superb Coordinator brain, it took him a while to fully comprehend the meaning of Cagalli's words. He just sat up on the sandy grounds, baffled.

"Wh…what?" Athrun let out after he had somehow gotten some grip of the situation.

"It's better to let go now before any of us get hurt even more." Cagalli looked away sadly. She then stood up and watched as the orange sunset began to be engulfed by the roaming darkness. "It's over Athrun." With that, Cagalli turned her back to the shocked Athrun and started to walk away.

Athrun's eyes widened as he got the meaning of Cagalli's words. He immediately got up and chased after Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" Athrun grabbed Cagalli's arm and ran in front, facing her.

"Athrun, it's time we faced it." Cagalli said slowly. "It's impossible for us to stay together. Splitting up…"

"NO!" Athrun cried out, cutting Cagalli off. He gripped Cagalli's shoulders tightly.

"Cagalli, I know I have hurt you and I hate myself for that! I lost you once and I don't ever want to lose you ever again!" Athrun was very worked up at the fact that Cagalli wanted to break up with him. "I'm not letting you go ever again. I love you Cagalli! Please, don't leave me!" Athrun pleaded.

Cagalli was surprised to see Athrun acting this way. She was even more surprised to hear that Athrun still loved her. _"Athrun still loves me…" _she thought. _"But…Orb…I have made up my mind to give him up… I…I…" _Another part of her thought.

"Cagalli!" Athrun pleaded once again.

Cagalli looked up at the blue-haired Coordinator. She knew somewhere within her, she still had feelings for him. However, she had a duty to fulfil.

Cagalli pushed Athrun's hands off her. "I'm sorry Athrun. It's all over." She said simply and walked away from him. She quickened her pace. She did not want him to see the tears forming in her amber orbs.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted. Before she knew it, Athrun had run over and embraced her tightly from behind.

Cagalli was shocked. She remembered she was crying and tried to release herself from Athrun's hug.

"Athrun! Let go of me!" Cagalli shouted as she struggled to free herself from Athrun. Athrun did not say a word but hugged her even more tightly.

"I don't love you anymore Athrun! Let go! Let go!" Cagalli struggled even more.

"If so, then why are you crying?" Athrun said into Cagalli's ear.

Cagalli's eyes widened. She had not noticed, but tears were brimming from her eyes. She was unable to keep in her tears anymore. Her emotions took control of her and she began to cry uncontrollably.

Athrun brought the shaking Cagalli closer to him. "Cagalli, please, don't leave me ever again. I love you and I know you love me too. So please, don't say such things again. Stay by my side forever."

"But…but…Meyrin…" Cagalli sobbed.

"I don't have those kinds of feelings for her as I have for you Cagalli. I treat her like a sister. And that goes for other girls besides you Cagalli." Athrun cut her off.

"Orb…What about Orb? I…I can't give it up!" Cagalli said, her body still shaking from her overflowing emotions.

"I'm not asking you to give it up Cagalli. I know how important Orb is to you. You are carrying such a heavy burden on your little shoulders. I want to share this burden with you. Cagalli, would you allow me to?" Athrun gazed directly into Cagalli's eyes who had turned her head in surprise.

"But…but…" Cagalli started.

"No more buts Cagalli." Athrun put a finger on her lips to silence her. "Just answer me, do you still love me?" Athrun spoke in a gentle voice.

Cagalli turned her head slightly to look into Athrun's deep, emerald orbs. She could feel his navy-blue hair, highlighted by the stars, on her face. His strong arms encircling her were warm and shielded her from the cool sea breeze. She wanted to be in his embrace forever. No matter how much she tried to deny it, her heart would betray her and scream out she still loves Athrun.

Cagalli nodded her head slightly, her cheeks turning a little pink. "Yes."

Athrun was overjoyed at her answer. "I love you too Cagalli." With that he released his hands and spun her around so that she was facing him. He smiled at her. Then he suddenly knelt down in front of her.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Cagalli tried to get Athrun up on his feet.

"Cagalli." Athrun took out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a stunning diamond ring. Athrun raised his head to meet those amber orbs he dearly loved. "Will you marry me?"

Cagalli was speechless. She just stared at Athrun, then the ring he held in his hands, and back at Athrun again.

"Cagalli." Athrun continued. "Would you allow me to love you and take care of you forever?"

Cagalli stared at Athrun again. Tears then began to fall from her eyes again. Athrun, alarmed at this, quickly stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Cagalli, are you all right?" Athrun asked worriedly.

Cagalli wiped her tears away and met Athrun's gaze. "I do, Athrun. I do." Cagalli said while smiling.

Athrun could not believe his ears. "Is that true Cagalli?" he asked excitedly. Cagalli nodded to confirm.

"I'm so happy!" Athrun hugged Cagalli once again. Happiness was evident in his expression. Cagalli too, was feeling bliss.

"Cagalli." Athrun said, releasing Cagalli from his embrace and gazing straight into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Athrun." Cagalli replied with a smile on her face.

The two lovers smiled at each other and went closer to each other. Their lips met and soon they were caught up in a passionate kiss. They held on to each other tightly, not wanting to let each other go. The moon and the stars shone brightly in the dark sky, as if approving the union of the couple. The sea sang a calm tune, wishing the two lovers to be happy forever.

* * *

Author's notes: I got this idea when I was walking home and saw two magpies and one wasflying after the other. Inspiration struck and so I decided to write this fic!

No AsuMey! That is what Athrun **truly **feels about Meyrin! Yes!

Please review!


End file.
